The League and DoTA: Worlds collide
by Guy Nazgul
Summary: 3 people wake up, not knowing who they are. In different worlds, they struggle to discover what is happening to them. Meanwhile, evil forces are at work. They don't have a category for Dota 2, so i put it under warcraft.
1. Dota: Chapter 1

Septimus washed his hands in the river, getting rid of his bloodstains and quickly looking around to see if anyone was nearby. He had been running for the past day, having no rest and no stopping points. He had to scrape what little food he could from the fruit hanging off the trees. He had just killed a small creature and was hoping to eat it. Twice he had almost been caught. By who, or what, he was running from he did not know.

The first time he had almost been caught had been at night. A strange beast had emerged from the woods as he was crossing the river. It had tried to follow him, but seemed wary of the rushing water, as if afraid that something would strike it if it got too near. That had bought Septimus some time, but not a lot.

The second time he had almost been caught had been that same night, as he was plucking fruit from a large tree. He had been in the branches, reaching for what looked like a pear, but had frozen when a twig had snapped. Looking down, he got a glimpse of the face of his pursuer. It had four flaps to its mouth, two dark green eyes, sharp pointed teeth, and it's skin color was blue.

Septimus had assumed it was going by smell, and had done everything he could to get rid of his scent. Not five minutes previous, he had rolled in a pile of dung larger than himself. The task was repulsing, and Septimus had thrown up quite a few times, but this was about survival. And it had paid off too. The beast had been put off, and had run in a random direction. Septimus had been surprised that the smell of animal poop hadn't given his position away.

As of now, the hunt was on again. The beast had caught his scent, and Septimus doubted that he could pull off the same stunt as before. He looked around, trying to find something to slow his pursuer down. He couldn't be more than five minutes away, and Septimus couldn't set up more than a rabbit trap in that time. Deciding to make a break for it, he ran off in the opposite direction of the beast.

His clothes were ragged, and his look was wild. His dirty blonde hair was now brown, and his shirt was torn in several places. His feet were bloodied, as his shoes had been ruined several hours ago, and he had not had time to make new ones.

He wondered who he was, and where he had come from. The colors around him seemed less vibrant, and were duller than what he assumed he was used to. He couldn't remember who he was, or what was going on but something just felt….wrong. Like everything had been tipped upside down. But he didn't have time to worry, and worrying wouldn't do him any good. He had to think, be on his toes, and not let his guard down.

He came to a clearing, finally out of breath for the first time in twenty-four hours. He placed his hands on his knees, beads of sweat running down his face. He was running out of energy. And time. He had to make his stand. But what could he use to defend himself?

Septimus raised his head, looking for anything he could use as a weapon against that vicious thing. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't human. Moving to the other end of the open space, Septimus grabbed a particularly large tree branch, and started to saw through it with the only thing he had besides his clothes. A butter knife.

The sound of the approaching beast was unmistakable. Though it made no actual sound itself, the sound of birds flying away and trees hitting the ground made it clear that it was getting closer.

Septimus was almost done. Just a little bit more…

"You are what I've been chasing?"

Septimus whirled around, branch in hand, raising it like a sword in front of him.

The beast laughed. It looked different than before. It no longer had four flaps for a mouth, looking like a regular one with an upper and lower lip. It's head was oval shaped, with pointed ears. It had large bat wings, and the only article of clothing it wore was a pair of black pants. Its fingernails were razor sharp, and they looked like they could tear through steel.

"I can't believe that I was led around the entire Shadow Forest by a mere boy, and a pitiful one at that," It's voice was deep and throaty, and it made a guttural sound after it spoke, almost as if it was choking. It took a step towards him. "So _boy, _have you come to slay the beast? The horror, spoken of only in legends?"

It took another step, and Septimus backed away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The creature laughed. "I don't believe you. At aaaaaaall," it lunged forward, arm extended in front of it.

Septimus' eyes widened in surprise, and he barely smacked the hand out of the way before it ripped out his throat. He ducked as a second hand appeared next his head, almost landing a killing blow. Rolling backwards, Septimus came up and brought the tree brand around. The creature laughed, and once again lunged forward.

The smack was audible as the branch connected to the beast's face. It let out a whimper similar to that of a dog, and flew backwards into a tree. It fell to the ground, a low growl starting to echo through its throat. The beast touched brought it's hand up, touching it's cheek. It drew it back, and red blood stained its fingertips.

"No one had landed a blow on me in over two years," it said, green eye's trained on him. "You will pay for that."

The world suddenly darkened, and Septimus felt the air suddenly get colder. In front of him, the creature began to change. It's mouth changed to that four flapped stage, and it doubled over. It's muscled seemed to ripple and grow in size. Septimus gulped.

"Now you will face the true might of the Night Stalker," It's voice had changed also, and it now had an echo. Septimus looked up to pray to whatever gods he might have once believed in, only to find that the sun had changed to a moon. Bringing his head back down, he looked at what he thought was called the Night Stalker in horror.

"What are you?" he whispered, falling to his knees.

"The ultimate predator."

The Night Stalker ran forward, almost faster than Septimus could blink. He feebly brought the branch up in front of him, hoping it would buy him another second of life. It was all he could hope for.

A torrent of water rushed past Septimus, hitting the Night Stalker head on. The beast flew back into the tree again, knocked out cold.

Septimus stared in shock at the water, which was now forming into what appeared to be a body. It swirled and revolved, never once taking a solid shape, except at what presumed to be the head. There a mouth formed, with two beady yellow eyes to complete the image.

"Come with me, quickly. Before he wakes up," it said, it's voice like the tides of the ocean, never staying on a certain pitch.

"Who are you? Why do I need to follow you?"

"They call me Morphling. And if you don't, you will die."


	2. League: Chapter 1

Davon awoke on the sand, his eyes fluttering open weakly. The sun was bright and it hurt his eyes. He felt as if it shouldn't. All around him, everything seemed vibrant with color. The world seemed to have taken on a lighter shade, almost as if it had a weight taken off its shoulders. The young man tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. For some odd reason, he could only move his head.

He turned his head to the left, seeing nothing but endless beach, and cliffs in the far distance. He dully remembered a similar scenery back where he should be, but couldn't remember where the latter was. Groaning with effort, he turned his head in the other direction.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a girl lying four or five feet away from him. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her blue hair seemed to reflect the sunlight, and sent off colors in all directions. Her purple and green gown was hefty, and didn't reveal much, but Davon had always liked those outfits that were modest. With effort, he lifted his head up. The ocean before him was no less stunning than the girl he lay next to. The sun was almost set, and the sun reflected itself on the waves multiple times over, giving the water an orange look to it.

Sighing, Davon put his head back down. He had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there. The only thing he remembered was his name. And his efforts to remember had been futile. Davon assumed that he was a good person, or he hoped he was. Even if he hadn't been, he planned to turn over a new leaf.

He groaned. Something was hurting. Badly. He glimpsed downwards, seeing the shaft of an arrow embedded in his hip. The wound inflicted by said arrow was bleeding profusely, and showed no signs of stopping. Davon laid his head back down. Now he knew why he couldn't move his legs.

Darkness started seeping in at the edges of his vision. Panic was also creeping into his mind. Would he die here, not knowing who he was and what he had done? Would he make to a good place in the afterlife?

All these questions would go unanswered, for the time being. The struggle to stay awake finally ended, and Davon's head lolled back onto the sand.

Alexis awoke, golden eyes cloudy. Sitting up, she found she couldn't see anything. Nothing was in focus. Beginning to panic, she franticly rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She was surprised when the world finally took shape around her. Everything seemed vibrant with life. The waves of the ocean, the clouds in the sky, the gulls flapping their wings.

'No,' Alexis reminded herself, 'gulls only exist in fairy tales.'

At least, that was what she had been taught. Her mind was fuzzy, and she could only remember bits and pieces of what happened. She had been with someone, that much was certain. They had been fighting. A white light had appeared. And then…

Alexis' head erupted in excruciating pain. She let out a scream. The agony was unbearable. She clawed at her scalp, falling to her side. Tears began to stream down her face as she began to rip her hair out. Why couldn't she remember? And why did she feel pain when she tried to bring up a memory?

Footsteps. Alexis stopped thinking about what had happened, and the horrible sensation almost immediately stopped. She made a mental note to test that again later, and sat up. She needed to focus on other things now. Survival. Food. Shelter.

"It came from over here," a voice said, sounding distant and faint. Alexis realized that there were giant rocks all around her, and that they hid her from anyone's view. Glad that she had an advantage, she looked around for something to defend herself with. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming when she saw the young man lying next to her, soaked in a pool of his own blood.

What was going on?

Too late to look for something to protect herself with, she turned around to face her attackers. Whoever they were, they had better be ready.

To Alexis' surprise, two skinny looking men in what looked like swimsuits rounded the rock, looking straight at her. They were both blonde. They both looked as if they were warriors, though the one on the left looked stronger than the one on the right, even though he was a tad bit shorter. The stronger looking one wore a golden gauntlet on his left hand, and it looked a little rusted. He also had a pair of goggles on top of his head, though she had no idea why he might need them.

The pair looked at her warily, judging whether or not they could defeat her. She had no weapons, but she wasn't about to let them know that.

The one on the right spoke. "Who are you? I've never seen such outlandish clothes."

Surprised at his question, Alexis looked down. They did indeed look strange, covering her up as if she were in a snowstorm. Looking back at them, she spoke.

"I don't know who I am. I only know that my name is Alexis."

The two glanced at each other, doubtful expressions on their faces. They didn't believe her. And why should they? They had only just met, and she was a strange woman wearing outlandish clothes.

By now, the stronger of the two had noticed the man behind Alexis, and he looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Who is that?" he said rushing over to the wounded man's side.

"I don't know. I woke up next to him a few minutes ago."

He looked at her, studying her carefully. Finally he sighed, signaling his friend over.

"Contact the summoners. I can't make it to the League in time, so they'll have to meet me halfway. Tell them to bring the best healers they have."

His friend nodded, and ran off, turning around the rock and disappearing.

Alexis looked back to the remaining stranger, and saw that he had gotten the injured man onto his back.

"I'm going to need you to take my hand," he said, outstretching his hand that wasn't covered by the gauntlet. When she hesitated, he raised his voice. "If you don't, this guy will die, and then a lot of questions will be left for us to wonder about. Now, take my hand."

Reluctantly, she stretched forth her own, and he grabbed it. She gasped as the world turned yellow, and the world shifted around her. She closed her eyes for a brief second, and then opened them. They were no longer on the beach. They were on a prairie.

She heard the gauntleted-man groan as he sat on his haunches, putting the injured man down.

"I knew I shouldn't of done that," he moaned as he looked around. "They should be here by now. Where the hell are they?"

"Who are you talking about?" Alexis asked. The look she got in response was ice cold.

"Summoners of the League. They're going to heal this guy right here, whoever he is."

"What's the League?"

He studied her for a moment, piercing eyes scanning hers. "You really don't know?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "I'll tell you what it is later. For now, you'll have to be left in the dark. Just be satisfied to know my name."

"Which is?"

He flashed her a dashing smile. "I'm Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer."


	3. Dota: Chapter 2

Dota: Chapter 2

Septimus followed the Morphling with curiosity, hand ready on his tree branch. His grip tightened every time the strange water creature looked back, and then relaxed again when he was no longer being watched.

If Morphling noticed, he gave no indication, and no sign of emotion. His face was a mask of steel, unwavering, even though it was constantly changing shape. Septimus, who was now completely and utterly bewildered, contemplated his situation. He had no knowledge of this place, no survival skills. The only thing he could remember was his name. Hell, he didn't even know how he fought against the Night Stalker, or whatever he was.

Looking down at his hands, Septimus compared it to the ground. The ground was a dull gray color, with absolutely no color whatsoever. His hand, however, seemed to glow against the outline of the earth, and when he held it up to the sky, he found the same result, save the sky was a dull blue.

What was this place?

"Morphling," Septimus said.

"Yes?" it replied tilting it's head back a little to look at Septimus. Septimus flinched, and his grip tightened by reflex. He didn't know why he kept doing that.

"Why is it still dark? We've been walking for hours, and the moon is still in the same place."

Morphling let out a chuckle, or at least that's what it appeared to Septimus. It was a grieving chuckle though, one that can set a man on edge. "The Night Stalker can blot out the sun for days at a time searching for Radiant Heroes. He rarely does it though, and for him to do it this long is a grave omen. The only other time Night Stalker has done this was…"

The pause Morphling gave was somewhat eerie, and Septimus could have swore he saw a look of regret pass across Morphling's face.

"Was…" Septimus urged him to keep going.

"Was when Davion's son angered him," the remorse was gone from the elemental's face, replaced by the look of stone. "He disappeared not long ago. We think he was killed by Dire Heroes."

"You said Radiant and Dire Heroes. What are they and what's the difference?"

Morphling looked at Septimus with a strange look in his yellow eye. Septimus gulped, wondering if he asked the wrong question.

"You really don't know?"

"No."

Morphling made a sound that sounded like a sigh. "The Radiant and Dire are two opposing factions, fighting for control of shards."

"What do the shards do?" Septimus' curiosity was piqued, for some strange reason. In the back of his mind, he thought he had read about something like this, but the fleeting memory faded, leaving him with nothing more than to continue listening to Morphlin's story.

"The shards control who, and what, we are. They are the pull of the earth, like a nagging feeling you get when you are born. They hold the keys to saving the world…or destroying it."

"And where do the Radiant and Dire come into all this?"

"One must choose between Radiant and Dire, joining one or the other. There is very little middle ground on the matter, and only a few can survive without choosing a side."

"Why? What is so terrible about not choosing a side?" Septimus was truly interested now, learning about the history of this world. He needed to know everything he could before he made a decision of what to do next.

"Someone who does not pick a side are called Neutrals. They usually turn into savage beasts, bent on destroying anything they come across. The shards, the source of power on this world, compel you to pick a side. If you resist, you become a Neutral. Only those with the strongest mind, heart, and spirit are able to resist the shards. Right now there are only four people who are able to do so."

"And what are the Radiant's goals?"

"The Radiant seeks for peace throughout the land, neither by controlling nor letting absolute freedom reign. We seek the perfect balance in the world, something that is very hard to achieve."

"And the Dire is opposite?"

"Yes. They will do anything to stop us."

They reached a large temple, something that looked like a pyramid. Morphling started to ascend the steps, and Septimus followed. While the strange water creature seemed to be neither winded nor fazed by climbing the steps, Septimus began to tire as he did.

"So, is a person ever naturally Dire or Radiant?"

Morphling paused to think about this. They climbed for quite a while before he gave an answer.

"A person's upbringing tends to have an effect on whether or not they choose either side…but no. There has not been a single person who has ever been forced onto a side."

They were nearing the top now. Septimus was beginning to hear strange singing and the a steady drumbeat. The ground began to rumble as he drew closer to the top, and he wondered what awaited him. As rounded the top of the pyramid, he saw a vast field in front of him, miles long dazzling him in a brilliant light.

"Where are we?" Septimus asked in awe and wonder.

Morphling gave a faint smile, the biggest indicator that he had feeling so far, looking in the same direction as Septimus. "Welcome, Septimus, to the Radiant Camp."


End file.
